The present invention relates to a framework for supporting pieces of work station equipment, and more particularly to a vertically adjustable console structure for supporting equipment.
The need for flexibility in working environments is well known. In order to save overhead and space, it is often desirable that one piece of equipment serve multiple functions. This equipment and its supports must be flexible and adaptable to the changing needs to a business and their staff.
Proposed solutions to improve flexibility in work areas includes work station consoles that have retrofit capabilities. These console units provide flexibility by making it easier to change their configuration. However, retrofit can be costly and is often time consuming, leading to down-time for the equipment supported by the console.
The applicant has found that although there will continue to be a strong demand for the flexibility and retrofit capabilities of classic work station consoles, many customers now require accommodation for height adjustment not only of the work surface but also of the pieces of equipment in use in the console. The more vertically adjustable a console unit is the more flexibility available and the greater the comfort and unimpeded overall space available for workers.
It is clear that there exists a need for a new and improved console structure which obviates the foregoing problems and limitations, and which is relatively inexpensive and simple in construction and operation.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a console unit which is vertically adjustable and which provides a user the option of either sitting or standing at the console unit. This is accomplished by moving both the work space and the equipment housed within the console unit to a desired height, thus allowing more flexibility in how the user works.
The present invention provides both a fixed and a movable column structure, these structures being slidably mounted together. The present invention further provides at least one actuator to move the columns relative to each other. In this way, the fixed columns remain stationary and affixed to the ground while the moving columns can be vertically adjusted.
Equipment and work spaces are mounted to the movable column. This allows both to be easily adjusted in height simply by enabling the actuator, thereby expanding or contracting the movable column. In this way equipment flexibility is maximized and the time to change a console configuration is minimized, achieving the advantages of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a console structure frame for supporting one or more pieces of equipment, comprising a plurality of equipment supporting members, a plurality of vertically upright horizontally spaced apart movable columns, a plurality of vertically upright horizontally spaced apart fixed columns, actuating member plates slidably interconnecting said movable columns and said fixed columns, and at least one actuating member connected to at least one of said actuating member plates, wherein said pieces of equipment supported by said equipment supporting members are adjustably raised or lowered when said movable columns are selectively moved relative to said fixed columns via said actuating member plates upon activation of said actuating member.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a console structure frame for supporting one or more pieces of equipment, comprising a plurality of equipment supporting members forming a movable frame, and means for automatically and selectively positioning said movable frame, wherein said pieces of equipment supported by said equipment supporting members are adjustably raised or lowered.
It is still further an object to provide a method for vertically adjusting a console structure frame for supporting one or more pieces of equipment, comprising the steps of connecting a plurality of vertically upright horizontally spaced apart movable columns to a plurality of equipment supporting members, slidably connecting a plurality of vertically upright horizontally spaced apart fixed columns to said movable columns through actuating member plates and connecting said actuating member plates to at least one actuating member.